Hide x Kaneki and owl showdown
by ohimenanasama
Summary: Kaneki leaves Hide to become stronger but then he runs into the other one eyed ghoul? Ayato, who possibly has feelings for kaneki, has been cut down by this strong opponent. Hide finds out his love is in trouble and might do something without thinking. Could these stupid actions lead to someone's death? Hopefully, maybe not if Kaneki can help it.


**_This is totally fan fiction. I haven't seen season two yet and from what I've seen Ayato is nothing like how I am going to portray him. I am sorry if this makes anyone angry but I can't really thing of anyone else to fill his shoes. I am trying to make the story have some sense but this wouldn't be much of a fan fic if somethings weren't changed now would it. I've seen roy x ed and ed is way different. Don't hate me and enjoy please (oh yeah i forgot there's more gore than last time, i mean after all it is tokyo ghoul)_**

Kaneki moved slowly making sure not to wake Hide softly uttering "I'm sorry Hide I'll be back soon I promise." Kaneki kissed hide on the fore head before getting dressed as silently as "ghoul-ly" possible. Hide sat up in the bed rubbing his eyes and groaning. "kaneki-kun?" He froze keeping his gaze fixed on the floor, "I'm sorry hide, i can't stay it would just put you and everyone else i care about in danger." Kaneki looked up at Hide and his eyes widened in suprise. Hide was crying. "Hi..de..." He looked sadly at his love, "Hide please you-" Hide cut him off "I...i'm fine i swear" He wiped away his tears with the back of his hand. "Just promise me something, promise me you will come back?" Kaneki looked back at the ground with a chuckle and a blush. "I promise you, I will come back. I won't die I cant afford it. There are to many people I have to protect." Hide got up and hugged Kaneki startling him a bit "Hi-Hide! y..you don't have any clothes on!" Kaneki's face turned redder than a tomato especially in comparison to his white hair. Hide giggled kissing kaneki's neck "you didn't mind so much when I was naked last night insi-", "d..don't you dare say it!" Hide laughed and laid back down in bed watching Kaneki continue to get dressed. "Don't go for to long please." Kaneki paused before putting on his shirt, but said nothing.

~/(outside of hide's house)/~

Kaneki closed the door to Hide's house behind him. "I was just about ready to go in there and get you." Kaneki didn't stir, jump, or even look in the direction of the voice that spoke to him. "Maybe you should have left Ayato". Ayato whined "your so mean neki-kun~" as he began to walk away. Kaneki stopped one last time taking in his peaceful surroundings before disappearing into the fray. A battle between his good and bad sides. Him against the world and a battle to become stronger.

~/(a week later)/~

Hide gulped down another energy drink as he looked over at the clock 3:15am "damn...it's late but I can't sleep I have to keep watching" he turned the volume a little higher on the T.V as he listened closely to the woman talk about "the white haired ghoul". Hide sat watching the news and flipping through more news channels until the energy drinks could no longer keep him awake and he fell asleep.

~/(Hide's dream)/~

Kaneki smiled at hide setting his drink down on the table. He still had black hair and he wasn't wearing his eye patch. Hide was shocked but happily accepted it. Hide hugged Kaneki from behind and nuzzled his head into the curve of kaneki's neck causing him to moan slightly. "Hide~" They both sighed and nearly held their breath as their heart beats quickened. Hide slid his hands up kaneki's side and into his shirt loving the feel of his soft warm skin. "kaneki, let me love you all over" he said in a breathy wisper as he nibbled kaneki's trembled as he turned his head to kiss his lover passionately as they took turns exploring eachother's mouths with their tongues. Hide laid kaneki down on the futon and lifted off his shirt as he began to kiss down his body. Kaneki turned away as he bit his finger trying to hold back his moans. Hide looked up and smiled "kaneki whats wrong i haven't even started yet". Kaneki let out a sigh as he tried to relax his body. Hide began to undress himself and his partner more quickly as the anticipation, the hot lust and fiery desire burned within their bodies. Hide pushed kaneki onto the futon his face in the pillows and his hips raised in the air. "are you ready kaneki?" hide whispered as he gently poked and prodded his entrance. Kaneki nodded trembling with a weak "uhu.." Hide pushed deeply and slowly into the man he loved. "ah~ hide~!" a tear leaked from kaneki's eye as he sighed relaxing and letting the pain and pleasure consume him.

~kaneki woke up~

Somewhere in an apartment in the 11th ward kaneki awoke wiping a tear from his eye softly calling out for his heart "Hide...". He laid there for a while thinking about Hide, It hurts to be away from him but the pain I feel now would be immeasurable compared to the pain I would feel if I ever lost him. I have to hold tight. Kaneki's phone rings and he's snapped out of his thought process. He picked up the phone and read the message. "Yo kaneki, there's a ghoul out there who needs to be taught a lesson you and Ayato take care of it asap". Kaneki sat up and went to knock on Ayato's door but stopped when he heard talking. "K-kaneki~" He blushed is he moaning? He knocked on the door "ayato! hey we got a mission" Kaneki heard things moving around and rustling as Ayato opened the door. "okay lets go"

~

A ghoul was knelt by another ghoul eating his kagune as Kaneki and Ayato walk up. "hey you, don't you know these parts are already owned?" Kaneki said kicking a dismembered head. "yeah idiot, your on our territory not to mention your cannibalizing without permission." The ghoul wiped the blood on his chin away with the back of his hand. "you damn bastards who the hell you think you are? eh? you think you can beat me huh?" the ghoul stood up his kagune out and he began to charge at the partners with a cry of battle. Ayato jumped out of the way of the flying kagune and his eyes widened in shock as he saw within a fraction of second Kaneki's kagune were out and broke though the other ghoul's. "Your a fool" Kaneki said as he used one of his free kagune to run the ghoul though and then slice though his neck. "fools don't last long around here" Moments after the pieces of the ghoul fell to the ground a womans scream echoed across the roof top. Kaneki and ayato both looked in the direction of the god awful sound. There was a female ghoul there covered in blood. "were you eating too?" kaneki asked his kagune ready for any small movement at all to attack the woman.

"n-no that man you just killed h-he ate my husband. Th-thank you thank you so-" blood splattered onto kaneki. "Your a fool, one eyed ghoul. You and your pals should really save numbers onto your phone instead of anonymous texts and calls. Sure you may not want to all go down together, but to accept jobs from anyone no questions asked. Really foolish cause there are holes everywhere." a large man stepped out from the darkness with a mask and only one eye showing. Ayato yelled out "kaneki! run! thats the owl! Get awa-" His voice was cut off by gurgling sounds. Kaneki barely blinked before realizing there was a kagune beside his head. How fast is this guy? Wait, gurgling? Ayato! Kaneki turned as fast as his body could move him. The kagune was run through Ayato's throat. Damn it. What am i going to do i have to focus! Kaneki jumped back from the owl. Sirens. Sirens began to wale and soon they were surrounded by, Doves. Damn it I bet that woman did this. If only she would have kept her mouth shut. "You piss me off one eye'd ghoul. You want to know why? Because I'm the one eye ghoul that everyone fears. Now here you are making you way into the spotlight and there going to get us confused. I don't want to be mixed in with scum like you." Kaneki attacked with all his kagune. "you talk to much"

~meanwhile at hide's house~

There seems to be a stand off between the white haired one eye'd ghoul and the ghoul known as the owl. The voice on the T.V said. Hide looked up at the television "kaneki? you came back for me?" he mumbled half awake. It seems they are in the middle of a stand down. CCG forces are standing by waiting for the right time to strike. Hide's head popped up as he snapped out of his sleep quicker than id he had bee thrown into the snow. They seem to be on the top of the abandoned bank building. Avoid traffic on 106th street and bararo lane. Hide threw on his clothes and scrambled outside to his bike. Kaneki you better live! Don't die on me i need you!

_**Well I guess thats it for this chapter. If you fave and review saying its good I'll continue onto chapter 2**_


End file.
